Moonlight Walks
by Bribaby
Summary: The Team has not seen Sara in 5 years. What happeneds when Greg spies her out on the shore? Why is Grissom acting strange? WHAT CATHERINE IS PREGNANT! GSR SOME WC SEE WHAT HAPPENEDS UNDER A FULL MOON!
1. The Beginning

Moonlight Walks

By Briana Douglas

Sara thought back to the day she left the Las Vegas Crime Lab. She cried every night that she thought about him. No matter how hard she tried she could get over Gilbert Grissom. It hurt to think about what the team was up to now and days. She wanted to know how Nicky was with his new girlfriend, and if Greg **had **a girlfriend. And if Warrick finally made his move towards Catherine. She missed them all. It had been five years since she left. She had gone back to school and was now teaching at a College in San Francisco. She now owned her mothers old beach house. They just got done building a hotel and main road near by. She loved walking the beaches at night to see what the ocean had brought for her. Her mother would take her on long walks when her father would get to violent for her to handle.

Tonight she had to go to a convention tonight. And she wasn't to keen about going to these things. But her mom came over and took her to the mall to get the perfect dress. In her mom's eyes it was a way to meet a fine man. But Sara couldn't be with anyone but Gil Grissom. Her heart still belongs to him and always will.

**With Grissom**

Grissom was pissed this morning. After work he told the team to meet him in the brake room before they left. Catherine was the last one to enter the brake room. Well more like waddle. She was almost 8 months pregnant now. Warrick helped his wife into the seats. Then the room fell silent for Grissom.

"Well…I just have one thing to say. We are all going to San Francisco for a team bonding convention. So you all need to go home and pack for a week. Well leave tomorrow around 8 am. Get your rest and be there on time." Grissom finished then left the room. Catherine hated the man that he had become since Sara left. He moped around not caring what went on around him. But she left her husband and was excited for the trip. Only because it would be the last one till the baby was born.

**Next Day**

Grissom was the first one at the air port. But with in the hour the team was boarding the plan. When they landed Grissom grabbed two taxis.

"Let's check in first." The team agreed. So as they drove to the hotel the boys looked over at Grissom. He was looking out the window with a blank expression. Of course the boys were used to it, but it still worried them.

The group checked into the hotel with no problems at all. When Catherine walked into her room she went right to the window. It was just a beautiful view of the ocean. She promised her self she would walk on it before she left. The boys joined Warrick and Cath in their room. They all were watching TV and laughing about what happened the week before. That is until they started to reminisce about the old times. And Sara's name was used. Grissom had just walked into the room and froze in his tracks to the name. He then looked at Catherine who gave him a sympathetic look. He then walked by Catherine and sat next to her.

"Those were the days." He said and everyone took a deep breath. Greg got up to turn up the air conditioner when he saw a figure out by the shore.

"Hey is that Sara?"

"Greg nock it off. We all now you miss her but seriously come sit down." Catherine said seeing Grissom fall back into himself. Greg what he was told. But he knew that was Sara and he was going to prove it. The team all separated into their rooms a little later that night.

Grissom couldn't sleep so he decided to go for a walk. He went out on the shore. He looked up at the starts and saw a meteor shower. He loved to watch the stars and see what they were doing. He sat down to put his feet in the water. He looked down the shore line and saw a little shop. Catherine's baby was due soon so he thought tomorrow he would visit and see what they got. Tomorrow was going to be better he told himself.

Grissom lay down but was startled by a golden retriever.

"Hey boy. Where'd you come from?" Grissom asked petting the dog. He noticed a collar but the dog's ears perked and Grissom looked where the dog was looking. A light from the small shop was on and the dog bolted for the house. He wondered who was there. He just has to find out tomorrow.

**AN: THERES MORE TO COME!**

**Do not own characters **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**MW**

Sara awoke the next morning with the smell of ocean through her house. As she got up for the day she saw an old box. She remembered it but didn't remember what was in it. She took a brake from cleaning her house to go through it. As she opened the box she saw a picture that made her smile and cry at the same time. It was a picture of the team at a dinner after closing a big case. Grissom had an arm around her and was laughing at the boy's faces. Nick stuck his tongue out to the camera, while Greg picked his nose. She laughed so hard she was crying. She remembers all the little fights she had with the boys. She missed being around them. But that life was behind her for now. So she took the box and placed it in her closet for now. She returned to cleaning. She opened the shop at 12 and since there wasn't a lot of business she decided to restock. When she turned on the radio she danced and sang to Jo Dee Messina's Stand Beside Me. It was her favorite part of the song. She didn't hear the door bell ring as someone came into the shop. Actually it was 5 people that walked into the shop. The people could hear someone singing in the back. So they went to the desk to see who was singing.

"I want a man that stands beside me

Not in front or behind me

Give me two arms that want to hold me not own me

And I'll give all the love in my heart

Oh...It's hard to tell him no when I want him so bad

But I got to be true to my heart

This time!"

The people heard the beautiful voice end the song, when Greg hit the ding button. A dog began to bark, Grissom recognize the dog from the night before. The dog saw Grissom and settled down. A woman yelled to them.

"Be right out." Sara tripped on something and said some bad words as she walked out with her head looking down. But the team gasped when they saw her.

"Sara!?" They all said in unison. She looked up and was in complete shock.

"What are you doing here?" Sara barley got out.

"Conventions that Ecklie made us go on." Nick said with great enthusiasm.

"Wow…well its good to see you guys. Um…did you want to buy anything?"

"How long have you been working here?" Greg asked.

"Um…almost a year. Since my mom left it to me when she moved. She didn't want to work here now that she remarried to a rich man."

"Really, wow you got some really nice stuff." Catherine said looking at the necklaces that where hung next to the desk.

"Yeah those where my grandmothers design." Sara said picking one up and looking at it. Grissom was silent for the entire conversation. That is until the dog barked and went and sat by Grissom. The bark brought Sara out of her little world and made her look up at Grissom. She smiled weakly at him. She didn't know what to do.

"Hello Grissom."

"Hi" Was all he said. Out of all the things he could say. The only thing that came out of his mouth was HI! While Warrick and Catherine where looking at baby things and Nick and Greg looked at the drift wood forts, Grissom never moved.

"Are you ok?" Sara asked in concern.

"No." He admitted.

"Well what's the matter?" She wanted to hear from him.

"That you've been here. And you didn't call any of us. We didn't know where you were or if…if you were alive. I'm just a little shocked to see you now." Grissom was more open now. One of the reasons he knew she left was because he wasn't open with any of the team. But he changed that with Catherine. He talked to her more than he ever did before.

"Wow…um well I don't know why I didn't call. I guess it hurt too much you know. And I thought it would be easier than if I called all the time. But now I know that it didn't at all. God I missed you guys so much." Sara said looking at the ground. Nick turned to her.

"Then why did you leave?" The allotment question of the time.

"I left because," Grissom was hoping she would say him. "Because I was becoming burnt out. And I didn't want anyone to see me crack. God you should have seen my mother trying to handle me." She chuckled at the memory. Nick nodded his head accepting the answer. Grissom mental took a deep breath.

"Well it looks like Hero likes you Grissom." Sara said with a chuckle and a bright smile. Oh how he missed that smile. Grissom looked down at the dog. The dog looked back at him and wagged his tail.

"Looks like it." He said as he petted the dog.

"So what are you guys doing to day?" Sara asked ring up Catherine purchases.

"Well now we have the second half of this thing today." Catherine said with a grunt. Sara chuckled.

"Let me guess, Rick Farris?" Sara said with a knowing grin.

"How did you know?" Grissom asked.

"He went to high school with me. Hate him so much. He was one of those guys that get on your nerves quickly." The team chuckled.

"Hey why don't you guys come over for some home cookin instead of take out. Cath it might do you some good." She laughed as Catherine took out a king sizes heresy bar.

Cath looked at her and laughed that she was caught.

"Sounds good to me." Nick and Greg said together.

"So what time do you think you'll be done?" Sara asked. Grissom was the one to respond.

"Around 8…" She looked at him with a huge grin. A conversation was being said between their eyes that the team would have loved to hear.

As the team left Sara was happier than she'd been in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

MN W

Chapter 3

Sara got everything for the team to get to the house. She had made her famous potato salad, with stake. She knew that the boys would want meat, and just because she was a vegetarian didn't mean she was going to make the boys eat tofu. She wore her favorite pair of jeans and a nice shirt. She set the table with her favorite dish were. The plates had butterflies hand painted on them. They belonged to her grandmother, after she died Sara made sure that she got them. She knew Grissom would like them as well. "Grissom" she couldn't say his name with out blushing. Out of everyone in the team she missed him the most. She was brought out of her thoughts by Hero.

"What is it boy?" She looked down. He was giving her a whining look.

"Ok you can go out." She opened the deck door and let him out. She watched him go off into the dark. The moon was full and bright as ever. She watched the waves dance on the shore. She loved the beach. She closed the door with the salt water lingering in the air. She went back into the kitchen to make herself a coke. But when she heard the scratching at the back door she knew it was Hero. But when she went to the back door there was a figure. She couldn't see who it was. He knocked on the door again. Sara stood there. That's when she saw Hero nudge the stranger on the back of the knee. Hero only did this when he liked someone. She opened the door to find it was Grissom.

"Dang it Grissom," She said playfully slapping his arm. "You scared me half to death!" She said with a slight giggle

"Sorry, but I saw Hero and followed him home." He said sticking his hands in his pocket. Not quite sure what he was supposed to do with his hands.

"Well like I said earlier, he seems to like you. The whole nudge on the back of the knee is a big sign. That's how I knew you were not a murder." She said walking back into the kitchen. She got out a couple of glasses.

"Really?" Grissom was amazed at the intelligence of this dog. And thanked God for giving Sara a protector.

"Yep. He is the smartest dog I've ever had. Want something to drink?" She asked looking over her shoulder.

"Sure." Sara gave him his drink. The sat at the table, catching up on the gang. She found out that Greg did have a girlfriend but dumped her because she was cheating on him. Nick was still with the red head, her name was Kara. They had been together for about a year. Catherine and Warrick were expecting a baby boy. His name was going to be Wyatt. Grissom talked about Brass and his golfing adventure he recently had. But he made sure to stay away from the subject of him. No matter how hard he tried the wheel spun its table at him.

"So how has life been for Grissom lately?" Sara asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Fine." Grissom quickly replied. But Sara saw through it.

"Griss, what is on your mind?" Grissom looked at the table. He didn't want to make eye contact. Sara reached forward, the fear of rejection long gone. She pulled his head up to look at her. She knew what those eyes where saying but she wanted to hear from him.

"Answer the question." She softly said.

"I…I don't know how?" Grissom strutted.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" She asked now looking at her glass.

Grissom nodded his head when Sara looked up.

"Remember how we talked with such ease?" She saw him nod again.

"Why can't we go back to that?" She was holding it together really well. She should since she had 5 years to think about what was wrong with their relationship.

Grissom had shrugged his shoulders, and softly spoke.  
"It's complicated." He looked at her reaction. He was expecting a big blow up from her but it never came. She calmly nodded in agreement.

"Well let's make it uncomplicated. We start over or we take it easy?" She suggested.

Grissom considered this for a second. But he didn't want to take It easy. He wanted her with him. Wanted her next to him when he woke up, when he had to make a decision. He wanted her there. So when Sara took the silence as a yes she got up and walked into the kitchen and placed her cup in the sink.

But Grissom didn't let her get away that easy. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. Sara was surprised and about fell over her own feet.

"Sara…I…" Grissom never finished his sentence. The team finally walked into the room.

"Hey is anybody home?" Nick announced walking around the corner. Sara broke the staring contest that was going on between her and Grissom. She moved around him and to the table, she replied after a deep breathe.

"Yeah in here you guys." Grissom didn't turn around for awhile. He promised himself that he was going to tell Sara. And he was going when the time was right. But right know he was glad that Sara wasn't saying that it was too late. So he joined the group at the table and had fun with the family he so desperately needed and missed.


	4. Chapter 4

Mn W

Chapter 4

The next day the team went to the final session and then went over to Sara's house. They knocked on the door but no one answered. When they were about to turn around and leave, Hero stopped them. Grissom looked around for the dog. Till finally they walked around to the back of the house. The site about killed Grissom. There was Sara and another man walking along the beach. And to top the scene there was a little girl that was running with Hero in front of them.

"You don't think..?" Nick looked at Catherine. And Catherine looked at Grissom. A million things were going through his head. He blankly stared at the couple walking down the beach. That's when Greg yelled out.

"SARA!" Sara looked up to see the team. But when she made eye contact with Grissom he looked away and started for the front of the house.

"Grissom!" She yelled as she sprinted for the front. She wasn't going to let him go like that. She ran past the team she was booken. She final caught him.

"Grissom, please stop." She said when she grabbed his arm.

"Now I see why you wanted to start easy." He mumbled.

"Griss it's not what you think!" Sara insisted.

"I'm sure." He said still walking at a fast pace.

"Gilbert Grissom!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Grissom stopped dead in his tracks. Sara never called him by his first name, it shocked him. She moved to the front of him.

"Will you please stop acting like a baby?" She said looking at him with a serious face.

"I'm a baby?" He asked affined.

"Yes! You thought that me saying I wanted to start over as I'm done with you. Seriously, why would I cry my self to sleep every night because I had to leave YOU! Sure I missed the others but it was you that my heart weep the most. And if you would have notice anything the man that I was walking with was my brother! You met him 6 years ago, for gosh sake!" Grissom didn't say a thing. He saw the tears whelming up in her eyes.

"The little girl is my niece. They came over to talk to me before they left to go home." She said dropping her face to the ground. Grissom felt like an ass hole. He should have known Sara wouldn't play him like that. He took her by her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Sara rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I should have known. It's just that I thought I was going to lose you. And I didn't want you to go with out you knowing that I love you, and I need you with me." Grissom held her tighter as he said the last sentence. Sara couldn't hold it back, she started to cry.

"Well there goes the idea of starting over, or going slower." Sara chuckled in his neck, which tickled him. Grissom wiped her eyes of any tears that had fallen.

"Let's get back shall we?" Grissom said pulling back alittle.

"Yeah, I have someone you all need to meet." Sara smiled and began walking hand and hand with Grissom.

To the group that was watching, they all took a deep breathe. And thank the Lord that they were still together.

**AN: Ok so this chapter wasn't what I wanted, but I think the fight was needed. They can't be in a relationship with no fights. If it seems a little choppy sorry I'm a little under the weather. Thanks for reading. But I'm not done with this story yet so stay tuned!**

**Bri**


	5. Chapter 5

MW

Chapter 5

By Briana Douglas

As they walked back to the group, Grissom became bold and took Sara's hand. She looked up at him with a smirk. He blushed, while she squeezed his hand. Sara saw that her brother had gotten to the front of the house. Catherine followed her line of vision and settled on man on the porch.

'Man if I wasn't married!' She thought as she stared at the man on the porch. He was a tall well built guy. You could tell he worked out. He had curly deep brown air with deep brown eyes, you could tell that he was related to Sara in some way.

"Guys this is my brother Charlie. Charlie this is my team from Las Vegas. And the little bundle of restlessness is my niece Jasmine." Jasmine was as bold as her aunt. She ran over to the man holding her aunts hand and looked up at him. She gave him a big toothless smile, and hugged his leg.

"Are you my uncle?" She said very innocently. Sara blushed hard core, as the boys laughed. Catherine turned into Warrick's shoulder and laughed as he put his face in her hair. Grissom bent down without a hitch.

"Well sure, so you're Jasmine? Well Jasmine why don't you introduce me to your father its been awhile sense I've seen him." She nodded her head vigorously; she grabbed his hand and pulled. The team was speechless that he had said he was her uncle. Sara was shocked, she watched as her hand disconnected with Grissom. She felt empty again with it gone. She quickly regained her composure and looked at the others. They were just as shocked to hear what Grissom said. She grabbed Nick's shirt and Greg's shirt drug them to the porch. Catherine and Warrick fallowed close behind. They were able to catch the beginning of the conversation.

"Gil Grissom, it's been awhile." Charlie extended his hand out to him. Which Grissom took full heartedly with a huge smile.

"Charlie it's good to see you. You look different." Grissom said, truly seeing the difference in his appearance from the last time he saw him.

"I bet. I really have tried to clean myself up. I guess I succeeded, because by the look at what just happened you couldn't recognize me." He said with a full hearted chuckle. The little girl moved to her father's side.

"Yeah I wasn't really thinking. So how long are you in town? Are you staying for dinner?" Everyone stared at Charlie awaiting an answer. Charlie smile as Sara moved to Grissom's side. He was glad his sister was able to find a good man.

"Sure why not. What do you think Jassy do you want to stay and get to know your "uncle" Grissom?" She looked up at her father and smiled that big toothless smile.

"Yeah!!!!" She shouted. Sara laughed at the little girl.

"Well let's go get it started. You guys go relax in to living room. Jassy go show them where to go." Sara said nudging her to the other room. Catherine fallowed her to the room, Warrick and the boys fallowing close behind. Then the boys laid eyes on the most beautiful thing they thought they'd ever saw. It was a brand new Wii! Nick and Greg squealed and Warrick looked at Catherine with pleading eyes.

"Go ahead, have some fun." He kissed her cheek and rubbed her belly and went with the boys and started to play some video games. Catherine chuckled to herself and went to go read a baby book.

Sara looked at her cabinets and frowned. Grissom walked in to see that frown on her face.

"Sara what is it?" Charlie looked at his sister and smiled.

"Sara there is fresh groceries in the refrigerator." Sara smiled and got to cooking. Grissom felt bad when Charlie pulled out the whiskey and fixed himself and Grissom a drink. Grissom looked at Sara working away on the food and he felt he should be helping her in some way. Charlie knew what he was thinking and stopped him from getting up.

"I just let her cook Gil. She gets absorbed and then no one can help her. Just let her do her thing. If she needs help she'll ask. That's why we are sitting here than in the other room. Grissom nodded his head. He liked Charlie, he reminded Grissom of Brass. Very laid back and ready to help. Grissom watched Sara move around the kitchen every now and then laughing with Charlie's comments. Grissom had never felt so at home before. He loved it.

**AN: Hey sorry it's been awhile. Hopefully this chapter was ok. Comment please!** **Thanks!!!! Stay tuned cuz there will be more.**


	6. Chapter 6

MW

Chapter 6

By Briana Douglas

The team had eaten supper, and Grissom never stopped looking at Sara with Jasmine. After supper Jasmine wanted to go out side and catch fireflies. So the entire team all found jars and started to collect as many as possible. Jasmine ran around in circles with Hero on her heals. Grissom watched as Sara danced with the lightening bugs as Jasmine spun with her. When everyone became cold and Sara and Jasmine quite dizzy they moved back into the house. They now sat in front of the fire place listening to light music in the back ground. Jasmine had fallen asleep in Sara's arms. Grissom took note on how perfect it looked. Then it hit him. He wanted a baby, he wanted a family with Sara. She would make a wonderful mother as far as he could tell. And he was damn sure going to try to make this "thing" work. He watched her get up from the chair she sat in, and readjust Jasmine on her shoulder.

"I'm going to put her down." She said very simply. Nick and Greg got up with her.

"Well I'm bushed." Nick said.

"Same here." Greg said. They both had a mischievous grin on their faces.

"Well I have enough room for all of you for tonight. Why don't you just stay here." Grissom liked this idea. The boys thanked her as they all agreed.

"Catherine why don't you come with me. I'll set you up." Sara said as Catherine went in and out of the conversation. She gladly got up with a little help from Warrick. Warrick nodded his head in thanks to Sara.

"I'll get your bags Cath. I'll be up soon." Warrick said getting up and walking to the door. Catherine only nodded because she was so tired. Grissom remained talking to Charlie in the living room. As everyone was getting ready or already in bed, they moved out to the porch. That's where Sara found them.

"Why are you guys out here?" She asked taking a seat next to Grissom. At first she was timid to sit so close to him. But from what she learned from the time she was away from him was that she was done waiting for him to make a move. But really as soon as she sat down her worries of him being the same old Grissom dissolved. He quickly readjusted himself and put an arm around her shoulder. She laid her head down on his inner shoulder. Charlie smiled at the site. He was happy for his baby sister. The trio sat in silence for awhile until Charlie stood up.

"Well, I think I'm gonna call it a night." He then moved for the door with good nights from Grissom and Sara.

"You tired?" Grissom asked after a few moments of silence. She didn't answer. He looked down and saw a sleeping figure in his arms. He smiled and brushed a piece of hair that had fallen on her face behind her ear. She was beautiful in everyway. That was the only thing that went through his mind. He sat there taking in the moment for a couple of minutes that is until she started to shiver. He then moved as quietly and as stealthily as he could possible do. And he successfully moved out from under her. He then picked her up and carried her in side.

Sara was going in and out of consciousness. She didn't want to miss a moment of feeling him. He was the man of her dreams and now he was finally hers. Grissom opened her door to her room and walked in still carrying her bridal style. He laid her gently on bed and gently pulled the covers out from under her. Sara stirred and rolled into her pillow allowing Grissom to cover her with the blankets. He then watched as a strained of hair fell over her face. He then swiftly moved it back into place and rested his hand on her cheek. His heart jumped into his throat when she opened her eyes and stared at him. After a few moments he regained his self control and moved to get up but was stopped suddenly by Sara's hand. Grissom stopped and looked at her. She moved her elbow under her and probated herself up.

"Will you stay please?" She was looking down when she asked. She couldn't quite make eye contact with him. She didn't want him to feel pressured into staying with her. But was surprised by his reaction.

"Nightmares?" Grissom asked with concern. He had once seen her have a nightmare and knew that it sometimes got really bad.

"That and…I don't want you to go." She looked at him this time. She wasn't turning back now. She wanted him to be here when she woke up and when she fell asleep. She just wanted him there. Grissom surprised her by getting up and shutting the door. For a split second Sara thought he was going to leave. But when he turned around she knew that he was in for the long haul. He walked over to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers. Sara turned to him and he laid his arms out.

"Come here." He said while moving closer to her. She fit perfectly into his chest. She placed her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. And with every breath she relaxed and snuggled closer. He placed his nose into her hair and smelled the wonderful scent of her shampoo. He was holding her tight and wasn't letting go. They didn't say a word as they fell asleep in a blissful dream.

**AN: Ok so tell me what you think. If you want give me some suggestions on the next chapter. I know how I want to start it out but I don't know what should happen with the group. So any suggestion will be greatly appreciated! **


	7. Chapter 7

MW

Chapter 7

By Briana Douglas

The sun came through the window as it told the world that the day was here. Grissom turned over to find Sara's side empty. He was mentally and physical disappointed that she wasn't next to him. He turned over to see the clock read 6:30 am. He mentally chuckled. No matter how many times he tried to tell himself he was going to sleep in, he never did. He was brought out of his thoughts when Sara walked in with a towel around her body. She looked up to meet his gaze. She then turned a deep red, she couldn't meet his gaze.

"Sorry, I forgot my stuff, I was going through my ritually and I forgot that you guys spent the night." She chuckled, but she didn't move from her spot. Grissom could not stop staring at her. She was beautiful. Her hair was slightly tasseled from quickly drying it. Her towel was wrapped around her body tightly, she was trying to cover her front side with her arms almost like she was self conscious about herself. But Sara had to admit she was a little unsettled because he wouldn't stop staring at her.

"What?" Sara was very uneasy.

"Nothing." Grissom stuttered out as he physically shook his head. Sara very shyly moved to her closet. She opened the door and walked into the far part of it. She forgot how ever that there was a mirror on the door, and that you could see every angle from the bed. Grissom tried not to look, but found it quit difficult. He watched has she put her bra on over the towel and slipped the towel down her waist. Leaving nothing but perfection. That's when Grissom's gentleman manors kicked in. He got up and was looking out the window. He spotted Jasmine playing with Hero on the beach. He smirked at the site. That will be his kid later or maybe sooner?

"I'm not exactly getting any younger." Grissom thought. He lent against the window seal, as Sara came out with her favorite jeans and strapless black shirt. Her long curly hair hung free on her shoulders. She stared at him and smiled. She could get used to him being here. He looked handsome as the sun fell upon his frame. She moved toward her make-up desk and sat down in front of the mirror. Grissom heard her sit down and watched her open her jewelry box and pull out an old piece. The design was amazing even from a distance you could see the skill that was put in to it. It was a crescent moon, when the light hit it just right the blue, black, and purple swirled. Grissom thought he had seen it before up couldn't put a finger on it. But he displaced the thought and moved across the room. He stood behind Sara as she put on her make-up. This reminded him of a song that was playing last night on the radio as they sat on the porch.

_Starin' at you takin' off your makeup  
Wondering why you even put it on  
I know you think you do but baby you don't need it  
Wish that you could see what I see it when it's gone  
I see a dust trail following an old red Nova  
Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder_

_[Chorus:]__  
Wait, baby don't move, right there it is  
T-shirt hanging off a Dogwood Branch  
That river was cold but we gave love a chance  
Yeah, yeah for me  
You don't look a day over Fast Cars and Freedom  
That sunset river bank first time feeling_

"Hey there stranger, are you just going to watch me?" Sara asked looking at him through the mirror. Grissom didn't say a word as he bent down and placed his hands on her shoulders. Sara's instinct was to cover his hands with hers. He laid his head down on the crock of her neck. Sara lent into his embrace as Grissom took a deep breath. Sara closed her eyes and took in all that he was doing. It had been several minutes later when Sara broke the embrace as she turned around to face him. Grissom look at her and she smiled.

"Why don't you go get a shower and I'll go get us some food." Sara suggested. Grissom nodded as Sara got up and headed for the door. But she didn't make it there. Grissom grabbed her wrist and twirled her around.

"But first…" Was all that he said before kissing Sara with passion that was built up over the years. As they pulled apart Sara didn't open her eyes. She was in a daze; Grissom didn't do anything but smirk. Sara eventually came too and saw the smirk. She playfully hit Grissom and pretended that it really hurt.

"Haven't been together for more than a day and you're already hitting me." He laughed as he brought her into a bear hug. Sara was a bit over whelmed at the sudden affection he was giving. To be quite honest, she really hadn't expected him to open up the way he had. But she wasn't going to complain. Grissom pulled apart to look her in the face.

"Where is everyone?"

"Well, Charlie and Jasmine are down stairs they are leaving in 10 mins. The others left early, I think Catherine and Warrick went to go look at baby things. Nick and Greg I think went into town to look "around"." She said with sarcasm on the last part. Grissom chuckled a deep throat chuckle that tickled Sara's chest.

"Well…where's that leave us?" Grissom asked with a smirk. Sara gave him his smile as she thought about somethings. But she tried to keep her mind clean.

"Well how about we move or breakfast to a restaurant." She had this glow about her that he couldn't say no.

"That's not a good sign." Grissom thought to himself. "Sure why not, what did you have in mind?" He was curious what she was planning.

"It's a small place down the beach. You'll love it. So go get showered and dressed." She said moving out of his arms. Grissom was disappointed in the lack of psysical contact.

"Why don't you join me?" He boldly put this statement out. Sara was completely off guard but she recovered well.

"Na just got my make-up on, but rain check." She moved and kissed his check as he stood there with his mouth open. She put her finger under her chin and closed he mouth.

"Dust will start to collect if you leave your mouth open like that." She giggled and walked out the room. Grissom was on air as he walked into the bathroom.

"This is going to be a good day."

**AN: Hey there all you readers. Here is alittle more alone time with our fav pair. Any way comment on what you think. GOOD or BAD. Thanks!**

**Bri**


	8. Chapter 8

MW

Chapter 8

By Briana Douglas

Grissom came down the stairs hearing a faint hum from the kitchen. He walked in with a huge smile on his face. He watched as Sara sang out loud to the music in the back ground. She twirled and spinning round and round. He laughed and it brought Sara out of her dream world. She blushed heavily as she asked, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Grissom said laughing full heartedly. Sara felt embarrassed but in a strange way happy that he saw the goofy side of her. There was a long pause between them that wasn't uncomfortable or awkward, just content with each other. Sara was the one to break the staring contest.

"Well…we…um…we better get going. " She said as she grabbed her shoulder bag.

"Sure… but where are we going?" Grissom asked as he walked closer to her.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." She said with a huge Sara smile. Grissom lifted his eyebrow like usual and she laughed. She grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the back sliding door.

"Come on, we are going to be late!" They walked down the deck and walked down on the beach. Grissom and Sara walked arm and arm next to the water. They walked bare foot in the water. Grissom was in a great mode and loved walking with her. But he wanted to have some fun. He kicked some water at Sara. Sara squealed at the sudden moister on her pants.

"Hey! What was that for?" Grissom laughed as she ran down the beach as he chased her.

"Griss, stop it! Stop it!" She was laughing as he caught up to her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders pinning her arms down. He lifted her in a swift motion and twirled her. Water from her feet flew in the air. They both laughed as he set her down. She turned to face him and automatically put her arms around his neck. He placed his arms on her hips, as their foreheads touched. Both were catching their breaths.

"Well now that you winded me, can we walk?" She said with a smile.

"As you wish." Grissom said as he kissed her forehead.

"Yes I do wish it." Sara laughed. Grissom smirked at her.

"How far is this place?" Grissom asked 5 min into their walk. Sara rolled her eyes. They started to walk up a hill. It was a beautiful scene. The path was laid out with cabal stone and an old white fence. He loved this path, it was really nice to see style that was around when he was a kid. When they reach the top of the hill Grissom was surprised. It was a huge mansion. It looked like it may have been a light house at some point. Sara looked at this house and sighed.

"Come on I'm starving!" Sara said excited. The couple speed walked all the way up the drive. Grissom caught a sign that was posted outside it read, Papa Bear's Good Eats. When they reached the front door Sara was fidgeting like crazy.

"What's wrong with you? Sit still." Grissom ordered laughing at her. She smiled at him and opened the door. She stepped in and said, "Papa Bear are you still alive?" She laughed and Grissom was confused.

"Well I never, Butterfly? It's about time you come and see me!" A voice called out from down the hall.

"Where are you?" Sara asked looking into the room next to her. The old piano was still in place with all the music and books all around the study.

"I'm in the (BANG!!!!)" A big cloud of smoke came from down the hall. Grissom was the first to enter the room Sara fallowed suet. When Sara entered the room, the air was so cloudy you couldn't see anything. She took a step in and Grissom stopped her.

"Stay back, I see him." He wasn't going to have Sara hurt with whatever caused the explosion. As Grissom moved to the man's side Sara kept saying, "Papa Bear say something!" She was scared and Grissom could hear it. He checked the man's plus. He was still alive. The air began to clear up as the man came too.

"Hello who are you?" The man asked as Grissom lent him a hand getting up.

"Well first how you feeling? You ok?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Where's Sara?" The man asked as he took the pot of the burner. Sara made her way to the men. She went past Grissom and straight to the man.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!!!" She screamed and slapped him on the arm. The man chuckled.

"Hey now no need for violence young one." Sara was relieved to know he was alright.

"Who is this guy Sara?" Sara looked at Papa Bear and smiled when she turned to Grissom. He was frowning. She didn't know why and wasn't quite sure why.

"This Gil Grissom, Papa. He is my boss and mentor." She explained. "Griss this Bear Williams. He has been around in my life since I was very small. He was the reason I got interested in science." Grissom looked at the man and gave him the famous Gil Grissom smirks. Sara felt a little more at ease now.

"Ok, I've heard about you Dr. Grissom. Your name precedes you. You used to do a lot of seminars around her correct?" Grissom was thrown off guard but quickly recovered. He shook the man's hand as he replied.

"Yes I did. I didn't know I was that famous." He chuckled and Bear smiled. Sara took a deep breath, The two most important men in her life got along. That was all she needs to make this day complete. Well almost everything.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm starving. Papa Bear what do you say, want to reopen for a friend?" Bear pondered the thought. Sara lightly hit his shoulder.

"On 3 conditions. 1 I get to join you to get to know her boyfriend a little better." Grissom blushed heavily as did Sara. How could he tell? They both thought.

"2. Sara you need to visit more often. And three you tell your mom that I'm still alive over here. She needs to come see me; I need to see this new husband of hers to give "THE" speech." Sara laughed and Grissom chuckled at the inferences of the he made. But then Bear turned to Grissom.

"What are you laughing at mister? You're going to get the speech later on tonight." Grissom smiled and simply stated.

"Yes sir. Look forward to it." Sara laughed and smiled at Grissom. She placed a hand on his and squeezed the top. This was gonna be a crazy day, they both thought as they stared at each other.

**AN: Sorry the date scene is a little different but for right now this will do. IT WILL get better I promise.**

**Please Comment it really helps me! Thanks **

**Bri**


	9. Chapter 9

MW

Chapter 9

As they sat at the table talking and conversing the trio was interrupted by the door bell.

"I wonder who that can be. Sara will you go get that please?" Bear asked.

"Sure." She took the stack of plates with her as she went. Bear took this opportunity of alone time with Grissom.

"How long have you known Sara?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Almost 10 years." He relied. Bear was surprised.

"How long have you been dating?" He asked now intrigued with the story that lay between Grissom and Sara.

"Well actually, that's….only been a few days." Grissom said stirring his tea. He was embarrassed that Sara and he have only had this relationship for a couple of days, but he thought that it all started from the day they met.

"Really? From what it looks like it seemed to be longer." Grissom eye brow rose with his comment.

"What do you mean?" Grissom was curious, this man was a mystery to him. But he wanted to hear what Sara was like when she was little and what he thought about their relationship. Usually Grissom is a very private man, but Bear just had something about him that made him want to talk and to know everything. It was like meeting his mentor all over again when he was just starting out in his degree.

"Well, you two seem comfortable around each other. It is unusually for a starting couple to have such comfort around each other. It's nice to know that Sara found a man that is nothing like her father. Gosh for the longest time I worried she would fallow her mother's footsteps for the first pick of men. I know when she was in high school she did date one guy that was almost identical to her father. But I'm glad that fell apart when she was accepted to Harvard. I've never been so happy when she came home her senior year having the biggest smile on her face." Bear stopped and seemed to have a flash back Grissom took this time to ask his question.

"Why was she so happy?" Grissom was curious and made a mental note to ask Sara about this guy from high school.

"Something about a guy. I think he was at a seminar or something. I don't know really she just said she was in love." He laughed half heartedly. Grissom was shocked. He had met Sara at a seminar and he remembered it was her senior year. 'Was that me?' He thought. But before he could ask another question Sara returned but she wasn't alone.

"Who was at the door?" Bear asked. Sara laughed as the guest came through the door. Wagging his tail he jumped on Bears lap.

"Well hello Hero! Good to see you old buddy." Hero licked Bears face. Grissom laughed. This dog was everywhere. But his laugh brought the dogs attention on to Grissom. Hero jumped down from Bears lap and just piled on to Grissom. Licking his face, and wagging his tail twice as hard. If Grissom hadn't seen it coming he probably would have fell out of his chair.

"Well I'll be darned. I've never seen Hero so excited to see someone." Sara was hysterically laughing at Grissom. He managed to get Hero down. Grissom said one word and was shocked at the reaction.

"Sit." Grissom and the rest of people in the room where shocked that the dog immediately sat down. Grissom patted his head and looked back at the two.

"What? I like dogs." He simply stated. Sara and Bear looked at each other and laughed. Grissom joined them with Hero barking. Today was a weird day but he was glad that he made some new friends along with the craziness.

After some time passed Sara yawned and looked at Grissom.

"Well you ready?" She was ready for a nap and Grissom could see it. Grissom nodded his head and smiled at Bear as he got up. Hero that lay down next to Grissom's chair got up and walked over to Sara. Grissom moved behind her chair and pulled it out. Sara stood up and moved around to Grissom's side. She was almost out of it while Grissom said good bye to Bear. Grissom grabbed her arm and pulled her close as they walked down the cable path. They walked in silence Hero in the front wagging that tail. Sara took a deep breath and placed her head on Grissom's shoulder. Grissom looked down at her as they continued to walk. He smiled as they reached the porch Hero waited patiently at the door. Grissom helped Sara into the house; she sat down at the table and laid her head down.

"Sara why don't you go lay down?" He said as he placed a hand on the back of her neck. He started to rub all the knots away. Sara relaxed under his touch. When he stopped the circles she looked up. She nodded her head as she got up. She wobbled from the kitchen to the living room. But she wasn't alone, Grissom fallowed close behind. Sara lay down on the couch, and Grissom covered her with a blanket. He did a bold move by kissing her forehead before leaving the room. Sara awoke several hours later. She went to get up but couldn't move. There was a strong weight around her mid section. She looked down and saw an arm holding her down. She looked behind her to see Grissom snoring away. She twisted her body and snuggled up to him. She took in his after shave smell. She loved his scent, it was the after shave mixed with mint. It gave him a real musty man smell. It made her feel at ease with the world. She just watched him sleep. She watched as his chest went up and down with breath he took. She loved this man for all faults and problems he held. She didn't care about the past but what they could make in the future. In the moment just watching him she had dreams that lay with in him. She looked at his face and saw nothing but content. She hoped that she brought some of that to him. She laid her head back down on his chest. She listened to his heart beat. The rhythm was music to her ears. She felt at peace, and that was the last thing that went through her mind as she fell back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

MW

Chapter 10

By Briana Douglas

Grissom woke up alone on the couch. He shot up and looked around the room.

"Sara? Where are you?" He arose from the couch and walked into the kitchen. He didn't find her so he walked up stairs. He checked her room but found it empty.

"Sara?" He now shouted. He went back down stairs and looked around the house some more calling her name. Nothing, that is until he heard scratching at the back door. He had never noticed this door before. He opened it carefully, Hero jumped out from the other side.

"Oh hey boy where's Sara?" Grissom felt a little silly talking to a dog but the dog barked and walked back through the door. Grissom fallowed close behind. He walked down some stairs that lead down into a green house. There were plants in there that smelled wonderful. The aroma that lurked in the air was amazing and intoxicating. As he kept walking he saw materials for experiments and just homemade remedies. He stopped to look at a butterfly that had crossed his path. But he was brought out of his thoughts by Hero barking at him.

"Sorry boy." As he walked through the door he saw Sara in an office looking room. There were bottles of stuff everywhere. He stared at Sara as she was grinning ingredients into a mortar. He watched her for a little bit. He listens intently as she was humming a tune that he had never heard before. It was very mellow and soothed his mind. He quietly moved behind her, and wrapped his arms around her mid-section. She jumped a little under him, but quickly regained her composer.

"Hey you." She smiled but continued with her task and the song.

"What are you doing?" Grissom looked into the bowl over her shoulder. He could see that there were leaves in the mixer. She reached for a vile off to the side. She opened it and poured some liquid into the dry mixer. Grissom's senses where going wild. The mixer was a mix of cinnamon and mint. It was amazing.

"This is some secret Sidle magic." She said. She put her finger in the green cream and she turned around in his arms. She then dotted his nose with the green cream. Grissom scrunched his nose and face up.

"What is this evidence you put on my face you villain?" His eyes crossed as he tried looking at his nose. Sara laughed full heartedly. His smile matched hers.

"This is my special blend. My grandma would make the greatest lotions and could cook like no other." Sara smiled as she rubbed in the lotion. To his surprise the smell opened up his air ways. It was some kind of magic to him. And on the plus side it made is skin feel really soft.

"So this is your secret lab?" Grissom pulled her closer as she giggled.

"Yeah you can say that. Grandma would bring me back her and help me with my chemistry set that she would get me every Christmas. I loved to watch her make her lotions; I even got to test most of them. When she passed away my mom sealed this section off. But even though she did she couldn't keep me out. I would steal the key and get in here. It made me feel safe and more at home knowing that this was my favorite place." Grissom let her talk and was surprised how she was able and willing to open up that much to him. He lent in and kissed her on the lips. She smiled as they parted.

"What was that for?" She asked as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Just because I can." He said with a smirk.

"Oh and who…said… you could?" She said through kisses.

"It's man law." Grissom said as he pulled her even tighter to her.

"Man law? What kind of excuse is that?" She giggled as he kissed her on the nose then on the forehead.

"Well, I the law states that if I claim you, your mine. Or at least that's what Greg keeps saying to the boys at the lab. Seriously the things that kid brings up." Sara laughed at the confession.

"You are quoting Greg? Wow never thought I see the day." She was laughing.

"Whatever don't judge." Grissom kissed her again. She loved these moments but her stomach started to call to her. And because her stomach touching Grissom he could feel her hunger. He broke the kiss and knelt down and put his head to her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Sara was giggling and Grissom just listen to the grumble. Sara ran a hand through his hair and that's when she heard him talk to her stomach.

"Uh huh, I hear you, that's all. Ok will do." She had a huge smile on her face when he came back to eye level. He on the other hand had a serious look.

"Your stomach would like you to know that it needs food and that I should carry you so that you won't work too hard. And that you should eat more often!" Now he couldn't hold back his smile as he said the last part. She on the other hand could not hold back her laughter at all. She shierked when he picked her up.

"Don't hurt yourself. I just got you; I don't want to break you." She said with a mad giggle behind it. Grissom gave you're the famous eye brow lift as he carried her back into the kitchen. That's where they found the team. They looked at the couple with suspicious looks.

"So how long has this been happening?" Catherine said after a long awkward silence. Warrick's and Nick's jaws hung open. Catherine closed them for the boys.

"Um…we can explain." Sara started.

"Oh please do." Nick said with a smart ass smirk. Grissom had long ago put Sara down but he couldn't take not having contact with her as they confronted their friends. So he did what he could in this kind of situation. He reached for her hand. The entwined their fingers together. She looked down at the action and smiled up at him.

"Well, where should we start Honey?" Sara looked at him puzzled. Honey! He hadn't called her that for so long she forgot how much she missed it. She was frozen for awhile as was the audience. Sara could just narrate the sense in front of her. She even had the voice of John Madden in her head saying, "And the crowd is stunted at the intimacy of that nick name…what will happen when Grissom decides to continue to tell the tale?" She chuckled to herself as she came back to reality.

"I don't know Bug man where should we begin?" This was going to be very interesting.

**AN: So what do you think? PLEASE comment I need some feedback. Tell me what you liked and what you think I should improve on….Tell me what you think about a Barbeque? Or even have her go to the seminar with the team. I have so many ideas let me know!**

**Thanks! **

**Briana**


	11. Chapter 11

MW

Chapter 11

By Briana Douglas

The group was stunned to hear that they were dating. As Grissom finished his story the team had moved into the kitchen to sit on around the table. They all had their jaws a gaped that is until Catherine spoke up.

"Well it's about time, and you all owe me let me count…..650 dollars!" She said pointing at the boys.

"Cath I don't think you did the math right." Greg said. He pulled out his phone and started to do the math. Nick stopped him and gave him the death glare.

"Well I don't owe do I?" Warrick said giving Catherine a baby face.

"Of course you ……do! That bet was made years before we started to date so the answer is yes sweetie. You do have to pay me, but you don't have to do it right away. You can start with installment plans, like going in the middle of the night to get me ice cream or rubbing my feet. But we'll talk later." Sara couldn't hold back her smile at the two battering. But Grissom was so in left field he had no idea what was going on.

"Let me get this straight, you guys had a bet going on about Sara and I's relationship?" Everyone looked at each other then all looked at Grissom.

"Yeah." They said in unison. Sara couldn't hold in her laughter. Grissom looked at her still confused. She then looked at him when her laughing came to a calm giggle.

"What did you think they did when we were fighting? Or when we were getting along?" Grissom was still not getting the bigger picture.

"Griss when we are at work we make bets on everything." She said with a giggle. Nick joined in.

"Yep we even have a bet that Hodges is going to lose all his hair." Everyone started to laugh and as the giggles subsided Grissom had moved across the kitchen behind Sara.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Grissom for once felt like going out.

"Well there is a really nice strip on the other side of the town. It's not too far and I know you all will love it." Nick and Greg looked at each other then back and Sara.

"Are there women?" Sara could hold in her laugh. Grissom rolled his eyes then set his chin down on Sara's shoulder.

"Yeah sure." Sara managed to get out while laughing.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Warrick replied, getting a very angry look from Catherine.

"Oh so you're in it for the girls also!" The pregnant hormones were kicking in.

"No, I was hoping to show off my beautiful wife and my child that lay in side her." He said placing a hand on her stomach. Grissom looked at the scene and with the whole group they all thought the same thing.

'Nice save!'

They all piled into a car and drove twenty minutes to the strip of shopping and restaurants. As they parked and walked around Sara stopped. She was holding Grissom's hand so when she stopped it jerked him back causing everyone to look at the two.

"Sara what's up?" She was looking at a poster when Nick asked the question.

"We have to see this! I went to high school with this guy." The sign read:

Micheal Travis

Amazing singing voice and a double ganger for Michael Bolton

Come hear the music of love!

TONIGHT!

Grissom wasn't very happy about this. His jealousy was more apparent now that they were officially dating. Sara found it cute but somehow she knew it was going to get annoying. She dragged Grissom around the corner to the open park. The team fallowed them to see the sight that was beautiful. Christmas lights lined the tress and the dance area was sparkling with glitter and decorations. They saw other people there listen to the music. Catherine got a glimpse of the man that was sing and she had a hard time remembering that she was married. Grissom saw the man and about grabbed Sara and was about to run out of there. He was one of those men that were tall, dark, and handsome. He was well built and held himself on the stage with so much confidence. He wore dark jeans and a long sleeved shirt that looked like it should be on Johnny Depp on Pirates of the Caribbean. Grissom looked at Sara but she was still holding on to his hand and was just smiling.

'Maybe he had nothing to worry about.' He thought so he moved behind her and wrapped her into his arms as they all listened to Micheal sing. He sang a familiar song that Grissom thought spoke to him so well.

~ You are the candle, love's the flame  
A fire that burns through wind and rain  
Shine your light on this heart of mine  
Till the end of time  
You came to me like the dawn through the night  
Just shinin' like the sun  
Out of my dreams and into my life  
You are the one, you are the one……..

The team was mesmerized by Micheals voice. Sara leaned back into Grissom as she listened. Grissom placed his head on her shoulder and hummed into her ear. Everyone was wrapped up into the music they didn't see the little scene on the side. Grissom could help it he loved this song and it was so true to him and his feelings toward Sara.

~ Said I loved you but I lied  
'Cause this is more than love I feel inside  
Said I loved you but I was wrong  
'Cause love could never ever feel so strong  
Said I loved you but I lied……..

Sara looked at him and smiled. She then whispered.

"If I had known you could sing I would have waited until we got home instead of coming here." She laughed as he continued with the song.

~ With all my soul I've tried in vain  
How can mere words my heart explain  
This taste of heaven so deep so true  
I've found in you  
So many reasons in so many ways  
My life has just begun  
Need you forever, I need you to stay  
You are the one, you are the one…………..

Grissom moved from the behind her to grab her hand and led her out on to the dance floor. As if Sara was in a trance under his gaze she followed him on to the dance floor. As the next verse started she closed the distance between them. She laid her head on his shoulder and carefully listens to the true meaning of Grissom's singing.

~ Said I loved you but I lied  
'Cause this is more than love I feel inside  
Said I loved you but I was wrong  
'Cause love could never ever feel so strong  
Said I loved you but I lied

You came to me like the dawn through the night  
Just shinin' like the sun  
Out of my dreams and into my life  
You are the one, you are the one

The team watched from a distance as the couple danced. But Warrick carefully took Catherine out the dance floor and started to dance with her as the music died down to the last verse.

~ Said I loved you  
But this is more than love I feel inside  
Said I loved you....But I lied

Sara pulled back just enough for Grissom's lips and hers to meet. It was a passion kiss that short but held a lot of meaning. Grissom felt weak at the knees because of the single act. Sara held on to him as another song began. Grissom didn't care what it was all he knew he was right where he wanted to be. In the arms of his love no one could ruin his mood.


	12. Chapter 12

Moonlight Walks

Chapter 12

By Briana Douglas

Or at least that is what Grissom thought. The mood was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. Grissom pulled apart from Sara and looked at the singer. He gave a nod toward Grissom.

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt but there is a lady over yonder that would very much like to speak with Sara and I just wanted to say hi to the man that captured her heart." Sara blushed under Grissom gaze as he looked down to her.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Michael was it?" Grissom raised his hand out to the man.

"Yes, and you are?" Grissom shook the man's hand and smiled as Sara looked at them both and rolled her eyes.

"Gil Grissom. You have an amazing voice by the way." Grissom said wrapping an arm around Sara.

"Well thank you Mr. Grissom."

"Please call me Gil, Grissom, everyone else does." He said with a chuckle. Michael smiled and then looked down at Sara.

"How are you Butterfly?" He asked, Sara couldn't hold back anymore she jumped into his arms.

"I'm good, now down to business, where did you hide Stephanie?" Sara said looking around the crowd.

"She is over there, but is that all I am to you a person linked to her?"

"Yes!" She responded then laughed at the expression that he gave her. "I'm kidding, but she is more important at the moment." She yelled as she headed in the direction he had pointed. Grissom was in the dark at the moment. He wasn't quite sure what just happened. Michael say the expression on Grissom's face and gave a chuckle.

"Don't worry Gil you'll get used to it. I married her best friend and I still get those moments that I have no idea what just happened." Grissom looked at him and now understood what happened. The man put an arm around him and escorted him off the dance floor. The team saw this and followed close behind. The scene they saw next surprised the HELL out of them all. Grissom looked at Sara and the baby she was holding. Sara looked up and saw him have a look that she couldn't quite put a finger on. He walked over behind her and looked down at the baby. Stephanie looked at the scene and notice that look on Grissom face. It was the same one that Michael had when she held her niece for the first time. It was a look of pride and wonder.

"Look Gil it's her baby girl." She held the baby up a little higher for Grissom to take a good look at. The baby looked like the baby he had dreamed up in his mind that Sara and himself would have one day. A full head of hair and a cute little nose. But what really topped it all off was when the baby opened her eyes and looked right at Grissom and Sara. It took both their breathes away. It was the darkest blue eyes they had ever seen. Grissom at that moment knew that he wanted a baby with Sara. Sara gave the little bundle back to her friend and they all talked and laughed for what seemed like forever. Catherine and Warrick had left as well as Nick and Gregg to go back to the hotel. Leaving Grissom and Sara with her friends. But soon they too left saying goodbye and promising to stay in touch and Grissom took Sara's hand as they walked back into town. All the shops and bars were closed are at the point where they had a slow rush. The lights lined the street making it an enjoyable walk. Grissom couldn't help but look at Sara and watch as she'd smile at the littlest things. He stopped and pulled her back into his embrace.

"What is it Grissom?" She was confused, that is until his lips clashed on to hers. She then felt the passion he was holding back and she hungrily gave back to him the passion that burned deep with her. Their hands roamed each other's bodies until Sara pulled back.

"We should take this back to my place." She said simply, Grissom laid his fore head on hers and smiled as he replied,

"I don't think I can wait that long." Sara smiled back and gave him a peak on the lips.

"Well honey if you can hold back for years you can defiantly hold on for a couple of minutes. " Grissom chuckled and then started to walk again dragging Sara with him.

"You have a point but let's hurry!" As they walked back to Sara's house they began to kiss again and it was full of passion as Grissom roamed her body. This made it difficult for Sara to open the door. But she did it, and they started to strip of the constricting clothes as they work themselves up the stairs to Sara's bedroom. Their lips never left each other's. When they got to the room Sara stood in front of her bed looking at Grissom a little shy at what was going to happen next. He quickly in closed her in his arms and kissed her gently on the crown of her head and worked his way down to her neck then to the shoulder blade. Sara quickly relaxed under his touch. That's when he gently led her down to the bed. Sara situated herself under Gil. He again kissed her on the lips and his tongue fought for entrance, and Sara was more than happy to do so. Grissom quietly worked on her bra. He was able to unhook it in a matter of seconds, leaving her exposed in front of him. He loved the sight of her as he made love to every part of her body.

It was a night that Sara was not soon going to forget. It was the night where Grissom had gave her the well deserved attention she was craving for, for so many years. Grissom was also happy that he had overcome his fear of the relationship and fully gave himself to Sara. And he hoped she knew that he was forever hers and she his. It was a night where both had their fantasies realized and that is where they left it when they fell asleep.

The next morning!

Grissom stretched out and waited as his vision focused on the ceiling. The memories of the night before began to come back to him. He smiled at the vision of Sara's body came back to him. She was such a beautiful woman in so many ways it somewhat over whelmed him. He felt the side of the bed that Sara was the night before and noticed she was not there. The bed was still warm so she hadn't left to long ago. He was slightly disappointed. The reason is he had always imagined waking up with her in his arms after his first time with her. But his sadness didn't last long when she came out of the bathroom and back into the room. She had a sheet around her body. Her curls were everywhere but he loved that look. She still had some makeup on but not much and she loved as she looked like she was still half asleep. She stopped as she felt the gaze on her.

"Good morning." She said as she continued to get back into the bed. She snuggled up close to him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Good morning to you too honey." Sara got chills every time he called her honey. It was an instant turn on for her. Grissom felt her shiver and she held on to her tighter. She wasn't going to complain either. They stayed like that for almost 2 hours when Sara looked up at him and asked to big question that was eating at her.

"Gil what's going to happen when you leave?" Grissom was caught off guard by the question. He really didn't know what to say, because he didn't know what was going to happen.

"I don't know Sara. I know I don't want to lose you again, but I also know that soon Catherine will have to leave because of the baby, so I can't leave the team. I just don't know yet. But I promise you that I will try to make "this" work." He nuzzled his nose into her unruly hair; Sara smiled as she accepted the answer he had for her.

"I have an idea." Grissom rose his eye brow and looked down at her. Sara told him her plan, and he smiled and kissed her on the lips, then they both got up and got ready for the day and the announcement they were going to give the team.

AN: OK sorry this took so long to update! But here is your chapter! Tell me what you think, and the sex scene I'm not a very good smut writer and I wasn't going to attempted it sorry. But you all can visualize it if you have an imagination.


	13. Chapter 13

Moonlight Walks

Chapter 13

By Briana Douglas

Later that morning after Grissom had finally worked his way around Sara's kitchen to make some sort of breakfast; they sat down on the table and sipped coffee. Grissom got a call earlier from Warrick that they were on their way over the house. Grissom knew they were going to agree with their plan. Grissom and Sara where in the middle of a conversation when the phone rang. Sara got up and answered it to find a familiar voice.

"Aunt Joyce?" Sara said then the door bell rang. Grissom got up and answered the door to find the rest of the team on the other side.

"Hey! We brought some lunch!" Gregg said rather loud as they moved through the house.

"Shhh, Gregg. Sara is on the phone." Gregg quietly said his sorry and Grissom understood. As they walked back into the kitchen Sara was sitting down on the table she had a worried expression on her face. Grissom noticed this right away. He imminently went over to her side. She was still on the phone with her Aunt.

"Where is she at?" Sara said as she tried to hide her tears that had fallen. The team noticed this now and they were worried about her.

"Ok I'll be there in a few. Ok bye." Grissom was now seriously worried. She set the phone down and grabbed his hand that lay on her arm.

"Sara what happened?" She got up from the table and moved toward the living room. She didn't want to break down in front of everyone. Crying was something she didn't do ever at least in front of people. Grissom was on her heels as they reached the couch.

"Sara?" Grissom was tender with his gestures. He lifted her face up by the chin and she starred into his blue eyes with wet brown eyes. Grissom's heart broke. What could have happened to make her cry like this? Sara sat down on the couch and cried more. Grissom sat down next to her and held her as she cried. The team had made their way in to the room and looked at the scene. Catherine was the first to speak.

"Hey guys lets go out and get some things for tonight." She grabbed Warrick's arm and pulled him up and Nick and Gregg followed suit. Grissom kept hold of Sara until her crying came to a slight sniffle.

"Sara what happened?" Sara pulled back and looked Grissom in the eye. She could tell him, it would ruin everything. Their plan for her and him, it would change the entire situation. She couldn't tell him.

"Grissom please….please leave." Grissom was shocked. 'Grissom' that's what she called him. She was serious. She had called him Gil finally and now she is calling him by the generic name everyone else called him. What was happening?

"Sara… are you sure?" He didn't loosen his grip or anything. Sara was happy he didn't blow it out of proportion. Grissom knew Sara didn't open up easily so he was sure that she would when she was ready.

"Yes I'm sure. I know you will be there for me but I need to get some things settled before I can tell you. Please understand that…." Grissom stopped her.

"Sara I know something just happened that is not good at all. But when you're ready I'm here. I'll go get some stuff for tonight, when I come back hopefully you will be ready to talk. Just get what ever it is you need to do done and I'll talk to you then." Sara started to cry again. She gave him one last hug.

"Thank you Gil. Thank you. And I promise when everything is in order I'll fill you in. It's so big that I myself can't process it yet." Grissom kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the house. Sara was left alone for the rest of the day. Arrangements had to be made.

**AN: WHAT IS IT? WHY DID SARA BREAK DOWN? Can you guess? Hope you guys like this chapter… I wanted to have a cliff hanger lol. Hope you enjoy!**

**Bri**


	14. Chapter 14

Moonlight Walks

Chapter 14

By Briana Douglas

A couple of hours later Grissom came back to Sara's home. The front door was open, and it was the first thing that made him nervous. He walked in with extreme caution. He set the food down once inside the house. He continued down the hall way walking around the broken glass from fallen or even thrown picture frames. Grissom's gut dropped, where was Sara?

"Sara? Sara where are you?" Grissom called out. Nothing but complete silence fallowed. Then as he made his way toward the side door he heard something. He fallowed the noise down into the basement. He heard crying as he got closer he noticed a little girl on the floor. Grissom starred at her for a moment taking in what was in front of him. She was about 5 years old had a torn dirty blue dress on with no shoes. Her feet looked torn up and dirty. Her eyes as blue as the ocean sea held misery and pain in them. Her unruly curly brown hair was all in knots and looked like she had not had it combed in days. She curled herself in a tighter ball when she saw Grissom approach her closer. He knelt down to her level.

"Hi, my name is Grissom, what's yours?" The little girl looked over her knees to say,

"Meadow." She then tightly tucked herself back in to a ball.

"Well hello Meadow, how did you get in here?" Grissom asked finally sitting down next to the girl. She could tell by the voice of the man in front of her that he meant no harm. She slowly stretched out and that's when Grissom noticed she was bleeding. Grissom without thinking lunged at the girl, she quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry I scared you, may I look at your arm?" Meadow looked down at the blood then inched her way to him as he took her arm gentally and looked at the wound. It was a deep gash, something a knife or a piece of glass would make.

"Dear how did you get this?"

"My daddy came here to talk to Miss Sidle. She was teaching me how to read and daddy didn't like it. Mommy wanted me to learn, so mommy would send me here when she knew daddy was going to come home mad. But today was not a good day at all." She was starting to cry again. Grissom did what he felt he needed to do. He wrapped the girl into her arms and rocked her. He need her calm so he could find Sara.

"Little one what happened to Sara?" Meadow looked up at Grissom and with a tear streaked face she told her story.

"Daddy came home extra mad today. Mommy told me to hide in my room, I could hear them fight. I heard glass shatter and it scared me." She clung to Grissom's shirt. He held her tighter he knew that this wasn't easy for a child. "Then they stopped yelling and I heard the door slam. When I went down stairs I looked for my mommy but she didn't answer, but I found her, I found her on the floor in the kitchen. Mister she wasn't moving! So I ran here. But as soon as I got here Miss Sidle knew mommy was gone. But as soon as she closed the door daddy was at the door. He knocked it in, Miss Sidle fought him and told me to run, so I did and then it went quiet like at my house. Mister is Miss Sidle dead like mommy?"

Grissom was scared now he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Richard?" Grissom was hoping his friend would help him.

"Gil is that you?"

"Yes, I need your help. One of my CSI's maybe in some deep trouble. Can you get over here now?" The man paused before answering.

"I'm on my way Gil."

"Thank you can you please call an ambulance as well?"

"Yep sure will but who is hurt?"

"An eye witness." Grissom said while ripping the bottom of his shirt and wrapping Meadows arm.

"Gotcha, Gil I'm my way sit tight." Grissom hung up the phone and rocked the little girl back and forth waiting for the next move to get Sara back. He just hoped and prayed that she wasn't hurt.

**AN: so what do you think? Thought I add some kind of twist hope you all are ready for it! **** Please Comment…**


	15. Chapter 15

Moonlight Walks

Chapter 15

Briana Douglas

Richard arrived at Sara's house with back up. He crossed the tape as officers had already marked off the scene. He walked over to where Grissom and the small girl sat.

"Gil?" Grissom was holding the sleeping girl in his arms. The paramedics came and had already taken care of her arm. Grissom looked up with a sad expression.

"Richard." Rick took off his hat and was about to speak when Grissom cut him off.

"Sara was taken by her father…I think she said his name was…" Grissom was interrupted be Rick this time.

"Gil I know who did this, it was Sara's brother in-law." Grissom's face went white.

"Who? Sara had a sister?"

"Sara never told anyone and neither did Sophie. They were twins Gil. Sophie married an abuser by the name of Tim Snoff. They met in high school I know this because I was at their house constantly. Snoff was the star quarter back type. He had one hell of a temper, and pour Sophie always took the brunt of it."

"Why would you let him do that to her?" Grissom was disgusted with what he heard.

"Gil, it's not like I didn't try, we had him in jail 5 years ago for assault, but his father is a judge and so we couldn't touch him. I tried I really did." Rick was really censer with his confusion. He looked at the buddle in Grissom's arms she started to shake so Grissom started to rock her a little. She put her thumb in her mouth like it was a habit; she stole Grissom's heart at that moment.

"I don't care as long as Sara is safe. Where should we start?"Grissom didn't care how or how long it was going to take; he was going to get his Sara back.

"I think I know where we need to start. Come on, but is there anyone that can look after her?" Rick asked him as Grissom stood up adjusting Meadow in his arms. Her head lay gently on his shoulder.

"Umm, well hold on I could call.." Grissom stopped when he saw a car pull up to the house. Catherine and the boys came pouring out of the car.

"What happened?" Catherine asked. Grissom looked down to the ground and told what had happened. The group all gasped Catherine looked at Grissom and the little girl in his arms. He didn't want to put her down and Catherine knew why. Sara may have his heart but Catherine understood what made Grissom tick. And she knew Grissom had a soft spot for children he always did in cases they worked when children were involved. Plus she was the only life line to Sara and where she could possibly be. Catherine knew she wasn't going to be able to go on the chase and neither was the little girl.

"Gil, give me the little one I'll look after her. You and the boys go after Sara, find her and bring her back here." Catherine said Grissom looked at her and looked down at Meadow. She was still sleeping on his shoulder. Catherine still held out her arms. Just as Grissom moved her she awoke from her dream. Grissom rubbed her back and explained.

"Hey little one, this is one of my very good friends she is going to look after you why I go look for Sara." Her little eyes went wide when she heard that he was leaving her behind. She clung onto him with dear life.

"No, I don't want you to go!" She started to cry and Grissom instinctively wrapped his arms around her. He tried to calm her down by rubbing her back she slowly subsided with the dry heaves. Catherine had made her way behind Grissom and got the little girl to look at her.

"Hi there Meadow, my name is Catherine. I promise that I will not let anything happen to you. And I promise that Gil will call you every hour to talk to you." Grissom felt the little girl loosen her grip and lean back to look at Grissom.

"Is that true?" She sniffled; Grissom's heart was over whelmed.

"Yes butterfly I promise." She grabbed his neck and squeezed. Grissom hugged her back. The boys that looked at the scene would have sworn that the little girl was Grissom's daughter after the display of affection. They weren't exactly used to seeing their boss show so much in one setting. Warrick looked at a man that he admired and idolized since the moment they met hold a little girl he just met like she was his own and he couldn't wait to be a father. He may not have a great past but because of Grissom he knew how to work hard and use your time wisely. And how to treat women with respect and kindness, and how to live a somewhat life outside of work. He may not have had is father when he was little but he was blessed with one later on in life.

"Butterfly I need you to go with Aunt Catherine right now, ok?" She looked him straight in the deep pools of blue.

"Ok, but promise you'll come back?" Grissom kissed her forehead as he lifted her up and placed her in the safe and secure hands of Catherine. Meadow modeled herself in Cath's neck. Her thumb went straight to her mouth and she didn't move. Grissom patted her back before turning to the boys.

"Alright we need to find her and we need to finder fast. This is Rick; he will be leading us today. His team will be feeding us information. Keep your eyes and ears open. " Rick took the queue to tell the boys his plan. When he finished he simply said,

"Alright, lets book!" Everyone around started to load in to all the cars. Rick had a lead and he wasn't going to lose it now. As the boys loaded the car Warrick gave Catherine a kiss on her cheek and got into the car. Grissom looked back at the house and was about to hope into the car when a little voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Daddy! Bring mommy home!" Grissom whipped around and looked into those little girls eyes. He then walked back to her kissed her forehead and whispered to her.

"I will Butterfly, I promise!" He then looked at Catherine, in one glance she knew what he was going to say.

"Don't worry we will be fine Gil. Go bring her home!" Grissom nodded his head and got in to the car. They were on their way to the only lead they had…the old farm house!

**AN: So what do you think? I thought I throw another twist….. **** I was in one of those twist modes lol let me know what you think will happen at the farm house! I love taking what u guys say and using it from time to time! Thanks a bunch! **

**Briana Douglas**


	16. Chapter 16

Moonlight Walks

Chapter 16

By Briana Douglas

The cars sped down the street and with hope on their side they drove closer to the farm house. Grissom was tense; he didn't know what to think or what to do. He was scared that was the understatement of the night. Sara was more likely hurt and he was so worried that he would be too late to be able to do anything to help or even stop. Grissom's mind was jumping form one thing to the next and Richard could see that. He had to calm down his friend in some way or he would not help when he was going to need him.

"Gil try to calm yourself, Sara is gonna need you sane." Grissom looked at the man with blood shot eyes and nodded his head in agreement. As they approached the old farm house Grissom's stomach twisted into knots. Richard had shut off the lights so they would not be seen. They slowly drove up closer to the huge house. Back up surrounded the house and SWAT found their positions. This was going to be a night that the LVPD was never going to forget. Grissom couldn't wait for them he found the back cellar door and carefully opened it. Nick came around the corner and saw Grissom sneak away into the dark and Nick followed him. Nick couldn't see a thing in front of him. The cellar was pitch black, and Nick was trying to catch up to Grissom. Just when he was about to speak he came to a door. The door was old and had some kind of stain that looked like blood. Nick was sick to his stomach. He didn't know if it was Grissom's or Sara's or even some random victim. Nick opened the door slowly and just before he could see what was on the other side a hand touched his shoulder.

"SHIIIITTTT!" He turned around to Grissom with a surprised look on his face. "Grissom damn you scared me!" Grissom didn't say a thing back to him. Nick followed his line of vision. And it came to rest on a table. It was one right out of the old horror films. A body lay on the table with a white sheet over it. Grissom carefully and slowly walked towards the body. Nick let him go because he didn't want to know what lay under the sheet. He didn't want it to be Sara, or any other woman. Grissom got to the table and noticed a hand that was not covered by the clean sheet. It was a hand of a woman. Her hand was battered and dirty like she was dragged or was in massive amounts of mud. Her nails were all broken and look swollen. He took the cloth in his hand and gripped it tight. He didn't know who was under the sheet and was scared out of his mind that it would be Sara. But he had to see. He took a deep breath and ripped the sheet off the coved body. Nick gasped from behind Grissom. One tear fell from Grissom's eye. Under the sheet was Sara. His Sara, she was naked and she had cuts all over her body. Grissom quickly took his jacket off and draped it over her body.

"Nick, get over here and cover her with the sheet." Nick quickly walked over and grabbed the sheet and wrapped it tightly over her body after removing Grissom's jacket to completely wrap her. He about cried when he saw all the cuts. After the cloth covered her more at a tight fit Grissom put his jacket back on her and picked her up bridal style. He held her tightly close to him. Nick ran back to the door and gave the place a clean sweep to make sure no one was down there with them. As Grissom went to the door they heard a bang from behind them. In the dark corner was a man and as he stood and walked forward into the light Grissom noticed a shiny object in the man's hand. It was a knife and he knew it was. Grissom tossed Sara in Nick's arms,

"Run and get some where safe!" Grissom screamed and Nick did just that. The man jumped at Grissom causing Grissom to shuffle backwards but for a man pushing 50 he could hold his own. The man could not hold him off as Grissom pushed him back at the table that Sara once laid on. But the man kicked and squirmed and made a swift kick to Grissom's head. Grissom hit the ground with a hard thud. The man jumped on him and fought to get the knife to Grissom's throat. Grissom mustered all his strength to hold the man's hands way from his neck. Grissom was able to kick the man back. The man lost his balance and fell in to his work bench causing the tools to all fall down from the wall. One sharp tool fell right into the hand of the man. He yelled out in pain and could not move his hand. It was pinned into the table. Grissom grabbed the knife and held it at the man's throat.

"Is your name Tim?" Grissom screamed into his face. The man laughed through the pain of his hand and spit in Grissom's face. Grissom did not take lightly to this jester. He took the knife and grabbed the man's free hand and placed it on the table. This exposed it to any attack he thought he would give.

"This is the last time I'll ask. Is your name Tim?" The furry in Grissom's eyes scared the man to death. It surprised this man Grissom could see it and he was glad to see it. It drove him more through what he was threaten to do. "Last chance to say something or I'll make sure it will be damn hard to get you off this table!"

Silence. That's what he got. Grissom was not going to back down from his threat.

"Fine you asked for it." He held the man's hand tight as he raised his hand with the knife and with great force rammed it down.

"GRISSOM!" He stopped mid air near the man's hand. It was a female voice that stopped him. He slowly turned around to see a fragile Sara standing in the door way holding tightly to the thin white sheet. She slowly moved to Grissom. She placed a delicate pale hand on his shoulder, he could barely feel it. She put her hand on his that held the knife. Her hand felt like ice. She pulled the knife out and dropped it making an air chilling sound. She pulled him away from Tim. The police came in and surround the man. Sara was so weak Grissom could see that and when she reached outside she passed out into his arms. Grissom picked her up in his arms and carried her to the nearest ambulance. Her cuts had bleed on her sheet when they removed the cloth to uncover her cuts Grissom about through up again. They were so deep.

AN: sorry it took so long to get this one out but here it is and the next chapter will be better promise


	17. Chapter 17

Moonlight Walks

Chapter 17

By Briana Douglas

The sirens were blaring for what seemed for ever as Grissom road in the back with Sara getting hooked up to many machines and having bandages all over her body. He grabbed her hand and whispered support into her ear. She was unconscious and was not responding to anything that the EMT's did. When they got to the hospital they rushed her in and down the hall. Grissom was close on their heels not about to leave her side. But a big woman nurse stepped in front of Grissom as he went passed the second round of doors.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't come back here. This is a restricted area." Grissom tried to move around the woman. But to no prevail, he could see Sara through the window.

"Please, I can't leave her!" He yelled. The woman knew all too well about the people that come in to hospitals. And she could see that Grissom was helpless to the woman that went into the emergency room. She took pity.

"Ok listen you can look and stay here. You can see her through the glass window. But don't even think about stepping into that room you hear me?" She was stern and was set on what she was saying. Grissom nodded his head and agreed to her conditions. Grissom couldn't help but want to cry when they almost fully exposed her cut up body. They hooked her up to a heart monitor in some strange way it brought him comfort. Has long as that thing said her heart was beating his was beating as well.

"Gil!" He knew that voice. It was Catherine with the boys close in suit. The little girl clinging to Catherine was now cleaned and in close way to big for her but better than that dirty blue dress. Her hair combed and still a curly mess but he couldn't help but think of how much she looked like Sara.

"Daddy!" The little girl yelled and out reaching her hands to him. He gently took her from Catherine and hugged her. She barred her head into his neck. He took a deep breath and looked at Catherine with sad eyes. He silently thanked Catherine. She nodded her head and looked through the window that Grissom had been looking through. And like Grissom she covered her mouth before she had to vomit. Sara was in such bad shape. The boys all surrounded the window looking at a woman they all knew as strong and now is weak and vulnerable. They all prayed at that moment. Meadow tried to turn around but Grissom kept her from looking.

"Butterfly why don't we go sit down and play a game?" He sat down at a nearby chair he could still see Sara's monitors and he was happy with that. He didn't want Meadow to see her like that. It would be something that would scare her like seeing her mother. Catherine looked at Grissom with a soft gaze she knew all too well of why Grissom didn't want her to see Sara. She turned and looked a back at the fragile Sara on the doctors bed with all the machines keeping her alive hooked up to her.

That's when a sound made all their hearts drop. Her heart monitor sounded an alarm. The doctors were frantically run around. Grissom immediately got up with Meadow and ran to the window. He hit the window with frustration and out of fright. Sara's heart wasn't beating. They brought in the dephibulator, you could hear the doctor call out the count before each shock. The team felt completely hopeless.

**AN: Hey ya'll I know this is kinda short but I think the next part needs to be on a different chapter. Just to give you a heads up we will be going back to when Sara went unconscious so you don't get lost **


	18. Chapter 18

Moonlight Walks

Chapter 18

By Briana Douglas

Sara remembered walking out of the house with Grissom. But where was she? It was all dark around her now. The dark was never comforting to Sara. Ever since she was little she never truly got over her fear of the dark. She got up and started to walk in no direction but she just wanted to get to some light. As she continued to walk she thought she heard crying. As she walked closer or thought she was walking closer to the noise she could defiantly make out that it was in fact some woman crying.

"Hello?" Sara said loudly. She hoped the person would hear her and yell back but nothing was said back. She continued to walk closer and closer that's when she noticed a faint light in the distance.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Are you ok?" Sara was so excited to see light she took off in a dead sprint. She kept yelling at the person that was crying hoping for a response. But she never got one. That is until she came upon the curled up woman.

"Hello Sara." Sara's breath caught in her throat and she didn't know what to do.

"Hello Sophie." The woman unrolled out of her ball and whipped her tears. The only light that was around was now around them and the two girls that looked identical looked at each other. Sara sat down next to Sophie and they sat there for what seemed like forever. But the silence was broken by Sophie.

"Sara? Was I a good mother?" Sara almost forgot. Sophie was dead she was killed at her house before Meadow came crashing into her house crying about her. That's when all the memories flooded back to her, and that's when Sara chocked on her own tears that threatened to fall. Sara looked straight into Sophie's eyes.

"Sophie you know you were and we will get out of here so you can be with Meadow again." Sara rubbed her back with reinforcement. But Sophie tucked her head back into her knees.

"You're wrong. I will never return to her. My time on that Earth is done. But there is still time for you Sara." Sophie's red puffy eyes looked at Sara with what little hope she had left.

"What do you mean? If we are here that means were dead right?"

"I am dead Sara. But you are not. Right now you're fighting for your life in the hospital." That's when the darkness began to lighten up around the two girls.

Now Sara could clearly determine that she was in the hospital hall. She walked down the empty hall to the last window on that hall. She looked in to see herself and all the doctors frantically moving around her. Sara couldn't help it she started to cry, and hard. Sophie placed a hand on her shoulder. Her touch seemed very light and Sara didn't like it.

"Sara every since we were little we have been running from our past. I myself didn't want to think I was mom but I was. You have kept your heart locked up and I don't want you to do that anymore. You have so much to give so much love to share. Your friends are at this hospital crying and praying that you make it because they can't see a day without you in it. I want u to live because my daughter needs a mother and she needs a life without having to worry if mommy is going to get in trouble when dad gets home. I want her to laugh and play and learn just like you were able to. To get away from the evil in the world as much as possible before she truly has to deal with it. That's why I brought you here I want you to see how much you are loved and how much the people around you need you. Grissom is here crying and praying most of all that you survive because he believes a life without you by his side is one with little importance. He does not want to die alone and without you in his life he feels that he's alone." Sara cried even harder. But that's when the images of the group caught her eye. She turned to look at them. Catherine was clinging to Warrick and they were crying. Nick was glued to the window and gripping the window seal until his knuckles turned white. Greg was leaning with his back against the window. His head was in his hands and he was crying. Sara looked around but she could not find Grissom. She then walked away from the others and walked down the hall to a small chapel. She didn't know why but she was drawn to it. She cautiously opened the door. It was a small but cute chapel. And there kneeling down with a sleeping buddle was Grissom. She moved closer to him to hear what he was saying.

"Please, please don't take her from me. Please I just got the courage to let her into my life please don't take her from it. My heart will stop beating. And this little girl…oh god this little girl need her. This small buddle needs that strong woman in there that you're making fight for her life needs her. This is my family and I have never asked you for anything. Please let her live."

Sara cried with everyword. But what was said next sent her running back to Sophie.

Grissom nestled his face in the little girl and took a deep breath then looked up and said, "I love her to damn much for her to die."

With those words it sent Sara on a frenzy to get back to her family. She returned to Sophie and looked at her through her red eyes.

"I'm ready."

**AN: hope you guys like this one I seem to want to pat myself on the back for my speeches from the sister and Grissom. **


	19. Chapter 19

Moonlight Walks

Chapter 19

Briana Douglas

Sara was in tears as she reached Sophie.

"I'm ready; please let me get back to them." Sophie had a watery smile as she took Sara's hand and opened the doors to the emergency room. The doctors where still running around trying to get Sara's heart beating once again. Just as they get around the rushing doctors the noise stops. And the doctors disappear.

"Sophie what's going on? Where did everyone go?" Sophie had a look of panic on her face.

"Hurry Sara get near your body." Just as Sara was about to question what was happening everything went black.

**Back in present time.**

"Time of Death, 9:15 pm." The lead doctor announced. The team was crying now full force. Catherine had to sit down. As Grissom walked back to the group with the sleeping bundle.

"What's the word?" Grissom had not prayed so much in his life. And he was just hoping that it would help. Catherine got up and walked over to him. Before she could say anything Grissom's legs could not hold him anymore. That's when he broke. Gil Grissom, the man that was known to not feel anything was now feeling everything he ran from. The doctor came around the corner with a glum look.

"I'm looking for Sara Sidles boss." He simply said. Grissom got up stilling holding that precious bundle.

"Yes that's me." Grissom walked over to the man.

"Let's go somewhere private to discuss Miss. Sidle's condition."

"This is her family and whatever needs to be said can be said in front of them." The doctor understood and did not fight it.

"There was too much damage to the major organs. She… she didn't make it. I'm sorry for your loss." The doctor looked straight at the team and almost let tears fell as he saw Grissom hugged the buddle closer. The team was defeated. Sara was gone. It can't be. She was a rock; no one could touch her she was super human. Pulling doubles and triples without saying a word. That was Sara. "Was" is the key word. She was gone and now the team was lost. Grissom was already thinking about what he was going to have to do to get custody of Meadow. He wasn't gonna let that child go. It was the last life line to Sara and he wasn't gonna let anything or anyone hurt her or take her.

The doctor began to turn around to go sign away Sara when the doors busted open.

"DOCTOR! WE NEED YOU IN HERE!"

The doctor ran from the grieving group back into Sara's room. Greg followed over to the doors. That's when he heard.

"How is her heart beating?" The doctor was going crazy.

"Guys! Something's up!" The group ran over to the window and looked at the scene that was causing the doctors to rush in to the room once again. The team could hear the doctor frantically trying to get the nurses around and doing his bidding. That's when they heard the heart monitor. It had a solid beat that was as loud as a clock on the wall in the middle of night. Grissom held tight to the bundle in his arms and spoke in a soft voice.

"She's gonna make it. Momma is gonna make it." The team all cried as they watched the doctors calm down. The doctor came out and it was like his face was in another place.

"I don't know what just happened. By all means she should be dead, but her heart is stable and she looks to be doing fine. Now it's just a matter of time for her to come out of the coma." As he walked away the team took a deep breath.

Sara was in the clear for now. They knew it was only a matter of time before she pulled through this coma.


	20. The End or is it?

Moon Light Walks

Chapter 20

Final

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out…this will be the final chapter for "Moonlight Walks"….I hope you like it and I enjoy your comments and use any commentary for fuel for my next story! So please leave a comment!**

It had been 2 weeks now and Sara had still not come out of the comma. Grissom took Meadow everyday to see Sara. She looked at peace when she was sleeping and he loved the look but he wished at every moment of the day that she would just wake up and smile. Oh how he craved her smile, the smile with the gap tooth and the sparkling eyes. He missed his Sara so much; it burned to think that she may not wake up. No he couldn't think like that, he wouldn't think like that. Sara was going to pull through so help him. And if she made him wait any longer he was putting her on decomp for the rest of her life! Today was the mark of 2 weeks and he sat there next to her bed as Meadow ran around the room and looked with curiosity at the jars. Grissom held Sara's hand and gently rubbed it. Catherine walked in and careful chose her words.

"Hey Gil." Grissom looked up at her he gave her a small smile. That's when a big crash of metal hit the ground. Both adults whip their heads around to see a very teary eyed little girl looking at Grissom afraid to get in trouble. It had taken Grissom awhile to figure out this little girl was very bright but just scared that she was going to be beat if she did anything to cross him. Her father had beat her senseless for simply spilling a glass of milk. She had done that the pervious night and she ran and hid. It took him a hour to find her and then another hour to calm her down. He loved this little girl and would never lay a hand on her. Grissom got up from the bed side and walked over to her.

"Don't move butterfly looks like some class was on that tray." Grissom picked her up and she barried her head into his neck. She was crying now. Grissom held her tight and rubbed her back.

"Your ok Butterfly I'm not mad. See," Meadow moved back from his shoulder and looked at his face. Grissom had a concerned smile. He looked her over and saw she wasn't cut and that she was perfectly fine. "But Butterfly, you must be more careful. I don't want you getting hurt." She wiped her tears as he sat her at the end of Sara's bed. As Catherine and Grissom picked up the tray and the glass, Meadow had crawled up to Sara's shoulder and laid her head on her shoulder.

"Daddy? Why won't mommy wake up from her nap?" Grissom looked up too she this tiny bundle cuddle next to the sleeping figure.

"Well Butterfly, mommy is sleeping because her head was badly hurt so her sleeping is her head healing."

"How long will it take for her head to heal? A bigillian years?" Grissom chuckled a little.

"I sure hope not. Hey Meadow Aunt Catherine said you can go with her and you can go play with Uncle Nick at the station and I'll come get you in a little bit. I have to do some things and you'll just be bored." She looked at Catherine and smiled. She loved hanging with her new aunt and uncles. When Catherine left Grissom assumed the position next to Sara. He turned on the TV and began to watch some TV show about building a house. He thought about the house he just bought. With Meadow Grissom knew his little town house and Sara's apartment was not going to do for the little one. In one of the best of the neighbor hoods was a medium size house. It had a nice size back yard which Grissom had already bought swing set for Meadow, which she just loved it. The house was a nice size, 3 bedrooms with a study, dining room and a kitchen and laundry room. It had wood floors and was a classic white. But Grissom knew it would change as soon as Sara got there. She would go to town on paints galore and paint every room. Because unlike Grissom, Sara was very homey with her house décor.

Grissom looked at Sara and thought that the surprise of the house would be a big thing for them as a couple and he hoped that she wouldn't be overwhelmed. Grissom slouched back in his chair pinched the rim of his nose and closed his eyes. He was out like a light. It wasn't too much longer after he fell asleep that a slight twitch came from Sara's hand. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around. Seeing nothing but bright light she began to panic. That's when her heart monitor began to go on a beeping spree. Grissom woke up to the sound of frantic beeping. He saw Sara swinging her arms around trying to move around the cords. Within a half a second Griss was by her side and trying to calm her down.

"NURSE!" Grissom yelled. Sara's breathing tube was causing her to choke. The nurse came running and checked over her vitals.

"Well welcome back Miss Sidle! Ok I'm gonna need you to just let me take this out so take a breath and…..," As she said this she gently pulled the tube out. "There you go. Let's get you some water and you'll be just fine. You'll have a sore throat for awhile but it will clear up in no time."

So the nurse made her way over to the sink and filled the glass with water and put a straw in it for easier access for her.

"There you go honey. Just push that button if you need anything else." Grissom was thankful for that woman. She was always so kind to him and Sara; it was something that was nice to see. Grissom held Sara's hand and pushed her hair from her face.  
"Grissom?" She looked at him with confusion and with fear.

"Hey honey. Do you remember anything?" Grissom didn't want her to remember the torture she went through but he had to know where her memory may have jumped off a cliff so to say.

"I remember hearing the doors shut on a car. I think it was the ambulance. But that's the last thing I remember." Grissom was glad that she remembered that. It seemed that she didn't remember the house or the abuse. She looked more at peace though after admitting that. Like it dawned on her why she was in this room, why Grissom was there. But then she remembered.

"Grissom where's Meadow!" She tried to sit up but Grissom held her down and took her hand in his and kissed the top.

"She's fine she is with Aunt Catherine and Uncle Nick. They said they take her for a little bit so she didn't break anything else in this hospital," Grissom chuckled at that and Sara smiled. Oh that smile. It was that smile that made his knees go week and his blood pump four times more than usual. "She has such a curiosity, it shocks me at times."

"Wow something that shocks YOU! She is a Sidle." Grissom chuckled at that too and he was happy to have her back.

"Honey try to relax." Sara looked up at him.

"Only if you change the channel." Grissom smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Your wish is my command."

They sat in silence watching TV and enjoying each other's company.

**6 MONTH LATER**

"Daddy! Daddy!" Grissom ran from the bed room in the middle of the night. A little girls screams cut through the air like a cold knife. Grissom ran to Meadows room panting.

"What is it?" He hugged her as he sat next to her.

"I had a bad dream." Grissom smirked.

"Well would you like to sleep in the big bed tonight?" It probably was not the thing to do because she was a older child and needed to learn to sleep in her own bed but what the hell.

Meadow shook her head and Grissom picked her up and carried her back into his room. The sleeping figure in the bed turned over.

"She ok?" Sara looked over to see him holding her and she smiled. That mint that she had a bad dream and he didn't want to leave her side and her bed was not big enough for him to sleep with her.

"Someone had a bad dream." Meadow looked up from Grissom's shoulder and reached for Sara.

"O really, well come here butterfly." She grabbed her and put her under the covers between her and Griss. Grissom slid right in to bed turned to light off, and faced his two girls. He reached over and laid his arm over Meadow and on Sara's waist. How could he be so lucky to have such a wonderful wife and such a wonderful family? He remembered when he used to believe that this part of his life had passed him by. His left hand lay under his head and he played with his wedding ring. He promised himself he would never take the thing off. Not even to take a shower. Sara had gone straight to sleep and her breathing began to even out. Grissom placed a hand on her protruding stomach. This was something Grissom thought had and was still passed him. That was until she walked in one day and said, "Gil, we to paint that study."

He looked at her weird and wondered what she was up to. But when she put her hand on her stomach, his knees gave out on him. Sara at first thought he was mad and was going to leave. But her worries were all settled when he looked up at her.

"How far you think?" His eyes were tearing. Sara had lost it she was crying and was in Grissom's arms. He kissed her forehead and said, "What you thinking boy or girl?" She chuckled.

That day was Grissom new favorite day. He rubbed her stomach and thought about things to come and he couldn't wait to see them. He hoped he be the greatest father he could be. And it was that thought that fueled him in everything he did with Meadow. She had grown up these past few months and he was so excited with all the new challenges.

This was his life and he was going to live it without fear or without holding back. He loved with his heart on his sleeve and he knew he wasn't going to get hurt ever again.

**AN: Hope ya'll like it! Please send me a note I like to know what you think! Sorry it took so long … but hey better late than never! **


End file.
